I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical sensors and more particularly to devices to measure linear distance.
II. Description of the Related Art
Doors/slide gates on grain chutes and other similar access hatches are typically moved by hydraulic rams or electric motors in conjunction with a screw drive mechanism or a rack and pinion drive mechanism. Multiple methods can be used to determine the distance of hatch travel during an opening or closing operation.
For example, in a rack and pinion drive mechanism that is driven by a motor, an encoder can be used to count the quantity of rotations of the pinion to determine the distance the hatch has moved linearly. A certain quantity of rotations may equal a certain distance that the hatch has moved.
One problem with this method is slippage of the pinion on the rack. If the rack is damaged or some foreign material has fouled the teeth of the rack, the pinion may be turning without any corresponding movement of the hatch. The rotation count is therefore going to be inaccurate resulting in an inaccurate measurement of the hatch movement.
Another problem with such a method is that the loss of power to the measurement device can result in a loss of awareness of the position of the hatch. For example, the rotation count may determine that the hatch has been opened half-way. If the power to the measurement mechanism is lost and then subsequently restored, the count that was stored in memory is reset to zero and, therefore, the present position of the hatch is now unknown.
There is a need in the art for an improved way to measure and track linear motion.